


Seriously? Again? Why? Ugh...

by artbyweb86



Series: Buck's Apartment [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Buck has the worst luck, Buck is trapped, Buck's Apartment, Christopher Diaz Has Two Dads, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Christopher Diaz is a Sweetheart, Crane on the loose, Destruction, Family, Gen, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rescue Effort, Worried Eddie Diaz, Worried Firefam, Worried Firehouse 118 Crew (9-1-1 TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artbyweb86/pseuds/artbyweb86
Summary: Buck's apartment was almost ruined in a flood shortly after he moved in. It's safe to say after a crane comes crashing through his apartment, he won't be returning to it anytime soon. But he has to survive the ordeal first.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Buck's Apartment [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083653
Comments: 36
Kudos: 378





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Buck's apartment is so unique (from my perspective anyway) it doesn't get enough recognition or screen time. Sorry that I destroyed it (hides in a corner).
> 
> Can be connected to my other work or standalone.

When Buck left his apartment for work that morning, he barely noticed the high rise crane that had been moved in between his building and the building across the street. He had seen it in various spots over the last few months and was used to the construction noise in the morning, but he he was barely home during the day, so he never gave it much thought once he left his apartment.

Today, they were on high alert as they were inundated with calls due to high winds. Gusts that topped 70 miles an hour. They dealt with fallen trees, trapping people in their cars and in their homes. Luckily there had been no major injuries there. They dealt with accidents, as it knocked out power to streets and intersections. People not being able to judge when to go safely. They even had to rescue several people from elevators all over the city. 

It had been a busy day. The winds had died down for a little while, but were expected to pick up again later that night. 

At end of shift he was ready to go home and go to sleep as long as he could. He even turned down an invite from Eddie. 

He made it back to his apartment, dropped his bag at the couch and trudged upstairs, tired and sore. He thought about a nice hot shower, but was too tired to even think about lifting his arms to wash his hair, so he just grabbed a pain reliever, brushed his teeth, and changed into his sweats.

He plugged in his phone and placed it on his nightstand. It lit up with a text from Eddie.

**E - are u asleep yet?**

**B - just about 2 crash**

**E - same  
**

**B - sorry I couldn’t come over, just so tired**

**E - no worries, I think my muscles are falling off**

**B - hmm…I wonder what a skinny Diaz would look like**

**E - I don’t want to know**

**B - probably still very sexy**

**E - ur too much**

**B - 😜 ill be over in the am  
**

**E - sounds good, chris is excited  
**

**B - zoo day?**

**E - zoo day**

**B - cant wait!**

**E - sometimes i think you are more excited about the zoo then chris is**

**B - something is always more exciting when it involves you and chris**

**E - mmm, same**

**B - love you  
**

**E - te amo más**

Buck smiled and put his phone down, ready to bury under the covers and sleep like a log. He hadn’t noticed that the wind had picked up again. Strong gusts whipping outside.

He was just about asleep, when he felt rumbling and the sound of glass and metal breaking. He sat up quickly and tried to follow where the sound was going from. His eyes went wide when he noticed that across the street the hook at the end of the crane had come undone from whatever was keeping it anchored in place and had swung into the building across from him.

He grabbed his phone and dialed 911.

_“Hello. What is your emergency?”_

“Yes, this is Evan Buckley, firefighter from the 118. There is a crane by my building. The hook has come loose with the high winds and struck the building opposite me. Lots of damage. I can’t tell if anyone is hurt.”

_“Ok, Evan. Can you tell me where the damage is? Only if you can do it safely.”_

“I think it’s the top couple floors. Those might be offices, but…oh shit, shit, shit!”

The wind had shifted and with that the crane swayed wildly in the direction of Bucks building. The hook crashed though his window, closest to the kitchen and swung wide, before it came the direction of his bed. He stared at it in shock, ready to leap, duck, roll. Would he even have the speed to avoid this high velocity object? He was scooting to the wall and tried to make himself as small as possible, when the hook hit to the top of where the stairs and railing meet, and got stuck.

He let out a small sigh of relief, but again turned to panic when he noticed the crane outside swing wildly away in the opposite direction. He had seconds to react, phone still in hand, ignoring the _“Sir, sir? What’s going on? Are you alright? What was that noise?”_ He grabbed his comforter and leaped into the bathroom, just as the hook was ripped back outside, taking the stairs with it. The upper floor, now unstable, collapsed onto the first floor, leaving Buck trapped in the bathroom.

He hadn't closed the bathroom door in his leap to safety and watched in horror as the loft where his bed was, collapsed to the first level.

_"Buck? Buck! Are you alright? What happened?"_

He recognized that voice. He tried to steady his breathing. He set the phone on the sink and put it on speaker. He was still holding his comforter.

"Josh? Hey buddy. Oh, just a crane hook crashed into my place. But I'm ok."

_"Where are you now?"_

"In my upper bathroom. The crane destroyed my bedroom, and took the stairs on its way out."

_"Ok, wow. Rude! Stay put. We have crews trying to figure out how to secure the crane. Rescue is only a few minutes out too."_

"Ok. I know, right? Feels like when my place flooded. I think this building or my apartment is cursed. I'm low priority. No injuries. Make sure you check my neighbors first."

_"Well, ok, but I'll stay on the line with you."_

"Thanks, Josh. Oh Fuck!"

_"What? Talk to me Buck."_

The crane swung wildly once more in his direction, the hook coming straight through the already gaping hole, hitting the ceiling near the bedroom, causing him to loose his balance, and he landed in the bathtub, narrowly avoiding hitting his head. He curled up and wrapped the blanket over him, as he felt debris from the ceiling falling onto him. The hook coming loose and swinging freely outside, before once more hitting the side of the building, shaking it. It was still for a minute, so he peaked his head out from the blanket and all he could see was dust. He coughed as he inhaled the particles.

He could hear the creaking of metal, but didn't know from what, and a huge crash that shook the building. He could barely make out the sounds of sirens down below. Whatever that was, shook some bricks loose and they landed a few feet from where he sat. His hand was on the rim of the tub, when a large brick landed on his hand. He yelped in shock and in pain, bringing his injured hand to his chest. He looked up, to see the floor above him shift slightly, slowly coming closer to him.

"No! No, no, no."

_"Buck?"_

"The ceiling..."


	2. Chapter 2

Athena arrived at the scene just before the road block. She could see the crane's hook swinging wildly in the wind. She could also see the severe damage it was causing. It was currently inside one of the buildings, and gasped as a rather heavy gust, one that rocked her car, made the crane swing wildly in the opposite direction, creating more damage in its wake. She could hear creaking of metal and followed it to the base of the crane, where the metal was buckling. Apparently the crews who were trying to figure out to secure the thing, saw that, all went scrambling as the crane started toppling down in their direction. The hook, dragging through the building, seemed to slow the fall, but it was no less painful when it came crashing down, causing car alarms to go off all up and down the street. The reverberation rattled her bones.

She was trying to get more information of the damage and what she could do to help. The one building was offices, and the damage was sustained to only the top floor. No one was working inside. Crews were checking the building anyway. The other building across the street were apartments. Only a few were affected. She had to wait for a little while, but couldn't shake off a bad feeling. Why does this area look so familiar? She was getting more information on her tablet. The residents of the building have been evacuated, minor injuries. One still missing. More information to follow.

_"Sergeant Grant? Please respond."_

"Go Ahead."

_"I have a Josh Russo on the line. He's a 911 operator. He says he had some information for you about the building you are currently at."_

"Patch him through."

_"Sergeant."_

"Josh. I hope this is good news."

_"Well, I have news. Thought it should come from someone you know. One of the apartments is Buck's"_

Her heart leapt into her throat. She glanced around all the pieces started coming together.

"He called you?"

_"Yeah, he initially reported the damage to the other building. Because the crane wasn't secure, it was swinging wildly. It came into his apartment. He was in bed, talking to me, when I heard it crash into his place. He was able to get into his bathroom, before the top loft was severely compromised. He said he was fine. But only seconds later, the hook came again, and did more damage. I think I heard him say bathtub, before I heard things crashing around him._ _I lost contact with him, but his phone is still connected. I relayed that information the rescue crews who are on their way now."_

"Do you know who is going in?"

_"The 118. Oh. Um, do you want me to stop them?"_

"No, thank you Josh. I will give them a heads up. It should be them. See if you can keep trying to reach him."

She hung with him and dialed her husbands cell phone, praying he answers.

"Hey Athena, can't talk long. We are almost on the scene of a crane accident. Trapped victims."

"That's what I am calling you about."

"Athena?"

"I am already at the scene. Just got a call from Josh. He said the trapped victim is Buck. It's his apartment."

"Oh, shit! They had given us the building across the street, but just updated it to the apartments now. They couldn't provide the apartment number yet. Shit, we a few minutes away."

"Yeah. Josh said he was able to safely get to the bathroom, before there was more damage. Things were falling. He heard Buck say 'bathtub' before he lost contact."

"Thanks. We are pulling up now."

"Be safe. I'm here if you need anything."

"Thanks hon. Just pray our boy is alive."

She got out of her car to see the firetruck pull up. Bobby hopped out with the night crew. Hen and Chim pulled up shortly after in the ambulance. Grim and determined faces. Bobby ordered them to stay back, until they could secure the the space.

They grabbed all the gear they could, including ladders and planks to keep things stable. They threw their helmets on and entered the building.

She walked up to Chim and Hen, who were preparing their medical inventory onto a stretcher.

Hen gave a small wave.

"After this is all over, I say we find Buck a bunker in the ground and monitor him 24/7."

"Knowing him, he would find a way to get out."

Chim just smiled.

"Does Eddie know?"

"They both went home hours ago. Eddie is probably asleep by now. They had a pretty rough shift with this wind and all. Maybe we should wait until we get confirmation that they have eyes on him."

She nodded and they all looked up. They could occasionally see the flashlights in the windows as the crew were checking all the apartments on each floor as they made their way to the top floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Bobby and his team made their way up to Buck's apartment, letting a few of his men branch off and check the other floors. It had been stated that all occupants of the damaged section had already been evacuated, but they had to make sure there wasn't anyone missed. 

They finally reached Buck's door, first knocking and yelling his name. Getting no response, they used the battering ram to break down the door. They were met wind and dust. The wind had died down thankfully, but the gusts this high up were worrisome, as they didn't want anything to compromise their rescue efforts, should something be really unstable.

He looked around and made his way to where the stairs used to be, and the bedroom, was now on ground level. They poked around and determined the floor was stable enough, and they had a clear path to the bathroom upstairs. He could see a hole in the ceiling above the bathroom, and that was worrying. He decided to call up to the space to gauge for sound or movement.

"Buck? Evan Buckley! Can you hear me son?"

Only silence.

"Sammy, Chris! Get the ladders secured, we are going to have to start a bucket brigade to clear all that material."

They nodded and got to work straight away.

He spoke into his radio.

"Captain Nash here. Any chance you can get this message across to Josh Russo, 911 operator. Please hang up from Buck's phone and call it again. We need to know the exact location."

_"Confirmed. He will do it now."_

He held up a hand to his men, who stopped in their tracks. Chris was at the top step of the ladder, head poking in as far as he could into the bathroom.

"I hear a faint ringing, it's all the way in the right corner, where most of the debris is. The hole is almost directly over it."

"Shit. Hen. Chim. Come up as soon as you can, and bring some extra hands. We have a lot of debris to move."

_"Got it, Cap. On our way!"_

Minutes later Hen and Chim enter with a few more men from another station.

"Oh my god. Buck is in all that?"

Bobby made sure that there was a rotation of who was in the bathroom section, clearing out the debris. He didn't want to tax his people and not be able to give it their all.

What seemed like hours, when it was maybe 10 minutes, they had cleared all of the bathroom, except the corner where the bathtub should be. There was a large slab of concrete that was covering the tub. If someone was under all that, they would be very lucky, because it left a small gap at the end of the tub for oxygen to get in. It was too heavy for only a couple of people to move, so they got their supplies and worked out a plan of how to carefully manuvre this giant slab, without it slipping or breaking the tub.

Buck's cell phone was recovered in the mess and miraculously survived with only a few scratches on the screen. Hen put it in her pocket for safe keeping. She was with the medical supplies, ready to move at a moments notice. She didn't notice that multiple texts had already come through from Eddie.

"Chim, can you come up here?"

He nodded and quickly made his way up.

"What's up Cap?"

"Do you think you can fit your hand through that gap and feel around? We called his name again, but got no response. There is too much dust and debris in there too."

Chimney grabbed a flashlight and peered in the small gap. There was indeed a lot of junk from the ceiling in there. He carefully reached his hand in and tried to push some of it around. He felt something soft and tried to dig in further. He felt something round and hard under that. He couldn't get any father than that and had to pull his arm out.

"I think he is under there. I think I felt his head, but no movement. He might have a blanket over him."

"Ok, then time is precious. Let's figure this out and fast."

They secured the slab with ropes and figured out some kind of pulley system, that would raise one side of the slab and slowly crank it off at an angle using planks of wood.

As soon as the slab touched the floor they started removing the bricks and pieces of ceiling and it didn't take long for a blanket to be revealed. They dug faster and quickly but carefully lifted the blanket off, revealing a curled up Buck at the bottom.

"Ok, boys. Carefully lift him out. Hen! Get up here."

She scrambled up the ladder and watched as they carefully lifted him out of the tub and onto the backboard. He was unconscious.

She and Chim started checking him right away.

"Pulse is weak and thready. Breathing is shallow. Pupils a little sluggish. With that knot on his head, I'd say possible concussion."

They started hooking him up to the monitors, and placed a mask on his face for oxygen, when Buck stirred a little. His face scrunching in confusion and pain.

"Hey Buck! It's Hen and Chim. You were in an accident. We are here to help. It's OK."

"Hen? Chest hurts." He rasped out, before he started gasping for air. Clawing at Chim in panic.

Hen placed her stethoscope back on his chest.

"Pneumothorax! Sounds like both sides. We gotta relieve that. I need the needle."

Chim quickly supplied her with a needle and waited as she cut his shirt open and stuck the needle in. The sound of air escaping. She went for the other side and stuck the needle in. Same result. Buck calmed down and his was breathing easier. He passed out again.

"This is only temporary, we need to move him fast. He could have other issues."

They strapped him in and as they were carefully navigating him down to the kitchen area, they heard a gasp. They turned. Eddie was standing in the entrance doorway.

"Oh, dios! No! Buck?" His eyes wide with fear. Hair mussed up from sleeping.

Bobby held up his hand to keep him back, as he made sure Buck was safely on the first level before letting Hen and Chim take over and start bringing him down to the ambulance.

"Eddie. He's alive. Banged up, but alive."

Eddie nodded. "I need to go with him."

"No. They need the room to work, should something happen. You'll ride with me. Hen and Chim are with him. He is in good hands."

"I know. I know." He ran a shaky hand through his hair. "A crane did all this?"

"Yeah. Athena caught the last part of it before it collapsed into the street."

He crossed his arms in worry and surveyed the damage.

"Buck really liked this apartment. Can you believe he survived a flooding here too?"

Bobby chuckled. "He really did, didn't he? Safe to say he won't be coming back here."

Eddie nodded, ideas already swirling in his head.

They gathered their supplies and headed down to the truck. Bobby made a call for their company to be offline as they headed to the hospital. Hen's voice crackled into the radio.

_"We made it to the hospital. Buck is stable, though one lung collapsed again as we pulled in, might need a tube. Mild concussion. Don't suspect any internal bleeding."_

"Thanks Hen, we will be there shortly."


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok Chris, I just want to prepare you when we go in to see Buck. It might look a little scary. He is hooked up to a bunch of wires and he will have a tube down his throat. His lungs got a little banged up, and this only to let him rest and heal quicker."

"I'm not scared Dad. We've gone through this before. Buck's gonna be OK! We got this."

Eddie just smiled at his son as they were just entering the hospital.

"I don't how I got so lucky with such a smart and brave kid."

Chris just giggled and hugged his dad at the waist just before the elevator dinged. They got on and rode up to Buck's floor.

Buck would be able to come off the ventilator later this afternoon. His lungs were healing well. He was kept lightly sedated as well as he became agitated when he first woke up and tried to remove the tube in a panic. He was a little better the second time he was roused from his sedation, still uncomfortable, but understood his situation. He had several broken bones in his hand and when he was out of his sedation was able to let them know his feet were hurting. Several x-rays later, revealed broken toes on one foot. Had he been wearing shoes, it might have been avoided, but he was barefoot in his mad dash for safety. The blanket served as a protective layer, but with the weight of all the debris on top of him, caused his lungs to collapse. And his one side of his body was very bruised.

Eddie had stayed with him after he was moved out of the ICU and into a private room. Chris would stay with Carla until Buck was feeling a little better. Maddie dropped by the next day to sit with him. Buck was sleeping.

"God, my brother needs a vacation from himself. How much more can his body take? How do we protect him?"

"I wish I knew, Mads."

"Thank you for being there for him Eddie. I am glad he has you in his life. I wish Alli could have been stronger. After his leg? They seemed like a good fit. But, then, it wouldn't have led to you two getting together. So, I take that back. I've never seen him happier." She smiled, tilting her head.

"He always had me, Maddie. In whatever capacity. But, I'm glad you approve."

"Oh, I think I already knew. Even when he was still living at Abby's place, he gushed about you and Chris. He might have not known it yet. I couldn't read you, but after a few firehouse parties, hmm...I saw those lingering looks."

"Oh man. I thought I was being discreet."

"I am his big sister. It is my job to notice things. I am all seeing."

"Are you now? I have to be more careful."

They shared a laugh.

"Dad! We need to get off the elevator! Buck is probably worried about us by now."

Christopher was pulling his sleeve, pulling him out of deep thought.

"Worried about us? I don't think that's possible. He's the one that's injured."

They had just entered Buck's room mid conversation, both looking at each other, so they were startled when they heard a familiar voice speak out.

"I always worry about my boys, no matter the circumstance. They let me out for good behavior." Buck was smiling and ventilator free. His voice was a bit rough from under use and from the tube.

He knew that would heal with some time and rest. Plenty of both, since his foot and hand and body needed time. His hand was wrapped and his foot was in a soft cast. He would have to switch to a walking boot once he left the hospital.

Chris squealed with delight.

"Bucky! I missed your voice!"

"Well, I missed your face!"

They both giggled at that.

Buck winced. "Ungh, don't make me laugh. Ow."

Chris frowned, looking up at his Dad.

"I'm OK. Chris. Still a little sore. But I would like one of the great Chris hugs. That always makes things better."

"I can come up on the bed? I don't want to hurt you."

Buck just smiled, the smile that he only reserves for Chris. Eddie melts a little more every time he see it.

"It's fine, superman. Just on this side. I don't hurt as much there. Eddie?"

He lifted his son onto the bed, and Chris wiggled into Buck's side. Buck wrapped his arm around him and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment.

Eddie wished he could have taken a picture, but he didn't feel like it needed to be shared with the world. It was their private moment. He grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the bed, pressed his lips to Buck's head and was about to sit down, when Buck grabbed his shirt to pull him into a kiss.

"I missed your face too, Eds. And those lips."

"I missed you. I was so scared. I thought I had lost you again."

"Don't. I am right here. I am not going anywhere."

"You tend to get hurt when I am not around. I don't like it."

"What are you saying, Eds?"

"I want you to move in with us. We talked about it before. But we had just gotten together, and you said you liked to a place to be by yourself sometimes. You loved your apartment. I can't imagine how hard it is for you to have lost it."

Buck was staring at him like he had three heads.

"What? What did I say? What's wrong?"

"I never loved that apartment. Far from it. It was a great space. But I was never there. I could barely use it after my leg. Alli broke up with me there. The Tsunami happened while I was there. It was a sad and lonely place. Associated with a lot of negative stuff."

"Oh."

He didn't know what to say to that.

"Yeah. Don't over think it there, Eds. Maybe I was a little scared of taking that leap with you, when I thought I had it with my other girlfriends, which ultimately went south. But in the end, I knew they weren't the one. You will always be my _one_ , Eddie. So I am no longer scared."

"You're amazing, do you know that?"

"I do my best."

He presses another kiss to Buck's lips. Chris squirms as he is being squeezed between them.

"Dad, does this mean Buck is gonna live with us now?"

"Yeah, bud. You OK with that?"

"Duh! But can we go to the zoo first?"


End file.
